


Die Chroniken eines Kojoten

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Malia tries to fit in, Scott is a Good Alpha, stiles is pretty, submissive stiles
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dann gibt es da noch die Nächte, in denen ihr Vater früh einschläft.<br/>In denen Malia auch an Stiles denkt.<br/>An seine Lippen, an die Kanten seiner Wangenknochen, an seine unendlich langen Finger, an seine schmalen Hüften, an seinen weichen, verletzlichen Bauch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malia versucht, dazu zu gehören. Aber manche scheinbar ungeschriebenen Gesetze ihrer Gleichaltrigen versteht sie beim besten Willen nicht. 
> 
> Das ist ein halbes WIP-Projekt. Es wird sich zeigen, ob und wie viele Fortsetzungen noch dazu kommen.

Stiles ist schön. 

Es ist nicht so, dass es Malia zuvor nicht aufgefallen wäre. Denn wahrscheinlich hat das was mit diesem komischen Verliebtsein zu tun, was sie hat, seitdem sie ihm in einem Irrenhaus eine gepfeffert hat. 

Dass es vielleicht ein bisschen anders ist, merkt sie, als Chelsea aus ihrem Biokurs sagt, dass Channing Tatum der schönste Mann der Welt sei. Und Heather dagegen hält, dass es Chris Hemsworth ist.  
Malia dreht sich zu den beiden herum und informiert sie darüber, dass sie beide Unrecht haben: Stiles ist der Schönste. 

Die beiden schauen sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und es wird verdächtig ruhig im ganzen Klassenraum. 

 

Okay, denkt sie sich etwas später nach diesem äußerst angespannten und peinlichen Moment. Sie hat wohl wieder gegen irgendeine gesellschaftliche Konvention verstoßen.  
Sowas wie „Barack Obama ist der erste afroamerikanische Präsident“. Oder „Der Regenwald am Amazonas wird abgeholzt“.  
Vielleicht ist das eine dieser seltsamen Wahrheiten, die für Teenager-Mädchen einfach Gesetz ist. 

Sie googelt auf ihrem Handy in der Mittagspause nach Bildern bis Stiles und Scott an den Tisch kommen und sich ihr gegenübersetzen.  
Perfekt. 

„Halt still“, befiehlt sie ihrem Freund, als der in seinem Essen wühlt. 

„Waff?“ Stiles schaut hoch, den Mund voller Pommes, und blinzelt.  
Malia hält das Handy mit zwei Typen auf dem Display, die beide blond, blauäugig und muskelbepackt sind, neben sein Gesicht. 

Mann, Chelsea und Heather haben doch 'ne Macke. 

Malia will ihre doofen Teenager-Mädchen-Gesetze nicht. 

– 

Wenn sie malen könnte, sie würde Aktzeichnungen von ihm fertigen. 

Eine nach der anderen. 

Sie sitzt ganze Nachmittage neben Lydia und sieht ihr dabei zu, wie diese unsichtbare Menschen malt. Mit Kreide und Kohle und Bleistift. Es ist, als würde Lydia nicht nur Stimmen hören, die sonst niemand wahrnimmt, sondern als ob sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge Gestalten erkennt, die sonst niemand bemerkt. 

Vielleicht. 

Als eines Tages Scott hereinkommt, um eine organisatorische Kleinigkeit zu besprechen, und das Bild sieht, wird er mit einem Mal so stumm und still, dass Malia meint, sein Herz aussetzen zu hören.  
Sie betrachtet das Mädchen mit den langen, dunklen Haaren, das aus Lydias Hand gewachsen ist. 

Scott lächelt steif und traurig und verlässt das Zimmer wieder. Sein schmaler Körper wirbelt glitzernd im Nachmittagslicht Sonnenstäubchen auf. 

„Willst du nicht mal Stiles malen?“, fragt Malia in die Stille hinein. 

Lydia scheint es nicht zu hören. 

– 

Zugegeben, das mit Stiles und Lydia scheint eine etwas verzwicktere Geschichte zu sein. Da fragt man besser nicht unnötig nach. 

Malia kann das verstehen. Das ist, wie wenn jemand nach ihrer Mutter und Schwester fragt. Das ist, wie wenn sie versucht, mit ihrem Vater, der nicht ihr Vater ist, zu reden.  
Alles ist schwer und träge und zäh wie Kaugummi. 

_Wie war dein Tag? Was macht die Schule? Kommst du gut mit? Was sagen deine Mathenoten? Bleib nicht zu lange auf._

Belanglosigkeiten, die den Kojoten in ihr zur Weißglut treiben, wenn er doch spürt, dass ihr Vater gar nicht wirklich darüber reden will. 

Mit ihm zu sprechen hat immer zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Kommunikationsebenen: Die _Worte_ und das Tatsächliche. 

Den triefenden, bitteren Geruch des Nachtragens, das Saure aus Angst und der Gestank nach Schnaps. 

Sie ertappt sich dabei, wie sie sich wünscht, dass er wieder ein Gewehr auf sie richtet. Damit könnte sie wenigstens umgehen. 

– 

An Stiles zu denken, ist dagegen erholsam. 

Scott hat ihr erklärt, was ein Anker ist, und er hat Unrecht, wenn er meint, dass jedes Wesen nur einen in sich trägt.  
Sie _weiß_ , dass Stiles auch Scotts Anker ist – seit jeher und alt wie die Zeit – sie weiß, dass Scott ihr Anker ist. Dass sie das Rudel braucht, selbst wenn sie acht Jahre allein durch die Lande gestreift ist.  
Alles ist sehr viel erträglicher mit Gefährten. 

Also denkt sie an Stiles, wenn sie sich nachts in ihrem Bett hin- und herwälzt, wenn sie unten im Wohnzimmer hört, wie die Glasvitrine an der Schrankwand geöffnet wird, wie eine Whiskyflasche aufgeschraubt, wie geschnauft und geschluchzt und geflucht wird.  
Der langsame, hassende Herzschlag ihres Vaters dröhnt in ihren Ohren.  
Wenn es sich anfühlt, als würden die Wände kalt und dumpf auf sie zurollen, flüchtet sie. 

Barfuß, in ihrem Schlafshirt, mit Tränen in den Augen. 

Sie ist so schnell wie das Mondlicht und niemand sieht sie. 

Und Stiles ist nicht einmal sauer, wenn sie ihn aufweckt, wenn sie ihn aus dem Schlaf schreckt, wenn sie durch sein offenes Fenster purzelt. Er schimpft nicht wegen des Drecks an ihren Fußsohlen. 

Er lächelt nur sanft und wissend und rutscht zur Seite, bis sie sich an ihn kuscheln und seinen Atemzügen lauschen kann. 

– 

 

Dann gibt es da noch die Nächte, in denen ihr Vater früh einschläft und in seinem Zimmer nebenan so laut schnarcht, als wolle er das gesamte Naturschutzgebiet absägen.

In denen Malia auch an Stiles denkt.  
An seine Lippen, an die Kanten seiner Wangenknochen, an seine unendlich langen Finger, an seine schmalen Hüften, an seinen weichen, verletzlichen Bauch. 

Ihre Finger verlieren sich in flatternden Bewegungen zwischen ihren Schamlippen und sie lacht leise, wenn sie kommt. 

– 

 

Ein paar Wochen später leiht Chelsea ihr eine Mädchenzeitschrift aus, die Malia in einer Freistunde durchblättert. 

Eigentlich will sie mit Scott in der Bibliothek für Mathe lernen. Sie ist so verloren zwischen den bunt illustrierten Seiten, den _Tipps, wie du ihn garantiert um den Finger wickelst_ , von _zehn Wegen, wie du die perfekten Smokey Eyes schminkst_ und von _Er hat mich geküsst. Bin ich jetzt schwanger?_ , dass sie ihn erst hört, als er sich neben ihr niederlässt. 

Sie knurrt frustriert und fühlt sich zu ohnmächtig um es zu unterdrücken. 

Scott betrachtet sie wachsam und weich zugleich. Sie wüsste gerne, wie er das hinkriegt. Aber vielleicht muss man dazu ein gebissener Werwolf sein. Oder generell mit seinem Leben klarkommen. Ugh. 

„Was ist los?“, wispert er vorsichtig und sein Blick wandert zur Zeitschrift vor Malia. 

„Ich krieg's nicht auf Reihe.“ Sie schüttelt frustriert den Kopf. 

„All...das hier. Ich bin zu anders. Ich kann das nicht.“ 

Scott blinzelt. Sein Blick aus dunklen Augen ist so warm, dass Malia sich in ihn hineinkuscheln will. 

„Ich finde, du schlägst dich fantastisch“, bietet er tröstend an. 

„Nein, tu ich nicht.“ Es ist nicht mal schwer, ihm das zu gestehen. 

„Jedesmal, wenn ich mit meinem Dad rede, endet es damit, dass ich ihm die Kehle rausbeißen will, weil ich dieses _Reden_ nicht ertrage. Ich frage Lydia die falschen Sachen, ich kann kein Mathe, ich kann mir keine _Smokey Eyes_ machen und ich finde Channing Tatum nicht schön. Ich kann dieses Menschsein nicht.“ 

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was erwartet. Vielleicht eine nette Rede von ihm, die sie aufbaut. Irgendeine Alpha-Ansprache. Derek kann das.  
Oh Gott, Derek würde eine ganze Predigt halten.  
Aber das ist vielleicht einer der Hauptpunkte, weshalb sie Scott so mag: Der tut so etwas nicht. Er scheint mit Worten manchmal genauso zu zaudern wie sie selbst. 

Er blättert das Magazin stattdessen zu, bis man nicht mehr sieht als eine Werbung für einen Energydrink auf der Rückseite und dann legt er vorsichtig einen Arm um Malia. 

„Das ist vollkommen okay“, flüstert er und nickt zärtlich. 

„Du bist mehr als gut wie du bist. Wirklich.“ 

Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an wie das Ausatmen fauler Luft, die man schon viel zu lange in den Lungen hält.  
Malia drückt sich gegen ihn, legt die Arme um ihn und fühlt, wie er ihr sanft den Rücken streichelt.  
Es ist so beruhigend. 

Natürlich weiß sie, dass sie das alles nicht mitmachen muss, nur weil es in einer Zeitschrift steht. Aber wenn die Welt sich so unendlich fremd anfühlt, als ob man in ein Paralleluniversum geschleust wurde, verliert man so schnell den Boden unter den Füßen. 

Sie atmet tief ein und aus, hebt den Kopf leicht, leckt verzagt und so diskret sie kann, über Scotts Mundwinkel. Der Instinkt sitzt tief in ihr – ihrem Alpha zu zeigen, dass sie ihn respektiert, die Bitte, sie nicht allein zu lassen.  
Als ob er das würde. Irgendwer guckt. 

Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Chelsea. 

Aber Scott regt sich nicht. Er hält Malia sehr lange und warm und weich, und sie bemerkt erst, dass die Stunde vorbei ist, als sie Stiles' stolpernden Herzschlag sich nähern hört. 

„Oh“, macht ihr Freund. 

„Was ist passiert?“ 

Er steht neben ihnen und streicht mit seinen langen Fingern über Malias Haar. 

„Die Realität ist passiert“, murrt sie. 

Sie spürt, wie er einen Blick mit Scott austauscht. Dann nicken beide unendlich verständnisvoll. 

– 

Sie betrachtet Stiles vom Bett aus. 

Seine nackten Füße machen Tapsgeräusche auf dem Teppich, die er selbst vermutlich kaum hört. Aber Malia nimmt jedes Streichen über den Stoff wahr.  
Ihre Sinne liegen gespannt und aufmerksam auf ihm – auf seinem leicht schniefenden Atem, auf seinem gemütlich dahinpuckernden Herzschlag, auf den Geräuschen, die seine Finger auf der Haut machen, als er sich sein T-Shirt auszieht. 

Sie weiß, dass ihre Pupillen sich vergrößern. Langsam stellen sie Stiles schärfer. Malia hebt den Kopf ein wenig und zieht sorgsam und tief Atem ein.  
Genüsslich betrachtet sie ihren Freund, als er sich zu ihr herumdreht und sie ansieht. Der Mond beleuchtet seine blasse Haut sehr vorteilhaft. Er zeichnet Schatten über seine Oberarme, unter seine ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, in seine Augenhöhlen, unter seine Nase und Lippen. Malia fährt mit dem Blick über seine nackte Brust, hinab zu seinen schmalen Hüften. 

Der Mond nimmt ihr das Aktzeichnen ab. Sie versteht es als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie in regelmäßigen Abständen quält. 

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass ich mich gerade angestarrt fühle wie...Beute?“, fragt Stiles. Er grinst, aber seine Körperhaltung verrät, wie unsicher er sich dabei fühlt. Die Art, wie er den Rücken krümmt, als wollte er seinen Körper verstecken.

Malia zieht die Bettdecke ein wenig tiefer, hinab zu ihren Hüften. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, entgegnet sie gespielt unschuldig. 

„Ich guck dich nur an.“ 

„Aha“, macht er, offensichtlich wenig überzeugt, und sein Rücken verspannt sich noch ein klein wenig mehr.  
„Wieso?“ 

„Weil du schön bist.“

Er blinzelt sie durch das Halbdunkel an. 

Oh, geht es Malia auf, er wusste das noch nicht. Nein, anders: Er meint, das noch nicht gewusst zu haben. Natürlich nicht. Es hat natürlich einen Grund, weshalb er es vorzieht, sich mit möglichst wenig Licht umzuziehen. Weshalb er sich, wenn sie sich anfassen, mit allem, was er hat, ins Zeug legt, als gäbe es kein nächstes Mal. Weshalb er sich einhüllt mit weiten Shirts und Hoodies, selbst wenn es draußen verdammt warm ist. 

„Echt?“, bringt er irgendwann heraus.  
„Findest du?“ 

Es klingt überraschend leise. 

Sie kann es in ihm streiten sehen – den Unwillen, ihr zu widersprechen und zugleich den Zweifel an ihren Worten. 

„Finde ich“, sagt Malia fest.  
„Komm her ins Licht. Lass mich dich ansehen?“ 

Sie spürt den zunehmenden Mond an sich zerren, in alle Richtungen, und am allermeisten davon in die von Stiles. Es ist beinahe etwas zu spät, als sie bemerkt, wie ihre Augen aufleuchten. Und okay, vielleicht macht sie das auch ein bisschen mit Absicht. 

„Woah“, japst Stiles leise.  
„Malia...“ 

Sie sieht seinen Bewegungen zu. Wie er zögernd aus seiner Jeans und seinen Socken schlüpft, wie seine Finger fahrig nach einem T-Shirt fassen wollen, das über der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhles hängt, wie sein Blick zu ihr herüberschwimmt und er in der Bewegung verharrt. 

Wie er langsam ans Bett herantritt und der Mond durch die Jalousie schlitzförmiges, weißes Licht über ihn wirft. Der Schein gleitet an Stiles' Schultern hinab. Er säuselt lautlos über die schmale Form des Jungen, weich und kühl und vielversprechend. 

Wen interessiert schon dieser Channing Tatum? 

Sie zieht ihren Freund zu sich heran, bis er auf allen Vieren zu ihr herangekrochen kommt. Es tut sehr viele Dinge mit ihr. In ihrer Brust. In ihrem Kopf. Zwischen ihren Beinen. Oh. 

Stiles grinst schief-schüchtern. 

„Und jetzt?“, nuschelt er. 

 

Malia möchte etwas sagen, als er vor ihr hockt, mit den Knien rechts und links von ihren Beinen. 

Dann ist da der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der er nach ihrem Blick sucht, in der er die Augen niederschlägt und unbewusst den Instinkten diverser Säugetiere mit einer Hierarchie befolgt: Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und entblößt die Seite seines Halses, angestrahlt von Mondlicht. 

Malia fasst nach ihm. 

Als er unter ihr liegt und sein Atem zittert, als er sie mit großen, dunklen Rehaugen anschaut, als sie sich auf ihn setzt, als sie ihn sich gegen ihren Schoß _erheben_ spürt, ist es das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass sie sich nicht hilflos und wie der letzte Idiot fühlt. 

„Jetzt fress ich dich“, kichert sie leise.  
„Mit Haut und Haaren!“ 

Und das ist das Beste an Stiles: Dass mit ihm alles so einfach ist, obwohl er der menschlichste Mensch in ihrem Bekanntenkreis ist. 

„Okay“, winselt er, als sie mit Händen über ihn fährt, als ihre Zunge über eine seiner Brustwarzen gleitet.  
„Nimm mich!“ 

Er klingt so atemlos wie Malia sich fühlt.


	2. Darf man sich seine Freunde beim Sex vorstellen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Es ist aber so“, sagt sie zögernd und klappt das Buch vor sich zu.   
> „Ich finde Kontrolle nicht schlecht. Ich _mag_ Kontrolle. Nicht immer, aber wenigstens ab und zu mal. Und das hier alles....“ Sie macht eine vage Handbewegung ins Zimmer hinein.   
>  „Schule und Hausaufgaben und...und andere Schüler – all das geht nicht zu kontrollieren. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!“

Die Frage blubbert aus ihr heraus, bevor sie auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sie auszusprechen.   
Malia sieht Scott und Kira Hand in Hand sich in die Richtung ihres Cafeteria-Tisches schieben. Geduldig teilen sie das Menschenmeer vor sich. 

„Was denkt ihr, was die beiden für Sex haben?“

Ersticktes Husten lässt sie ihren Blick abwenden. Liam wird langsam blau im Gesicht.   
„Ich hoffe, gar keinen“, röchelt er, nachdem Lydia ihm sanft auf den Rücken geklopft hat. 

„Das wäre ganz schön gemein“, erwidert Malia blinzelnd. 

„Mag sein, aber ich zieh es vor, mir meinen Alpha _nicht_ dabei vorzustellen, dankeschön.“   
Der Junge zieht den Kopf ein.

Oh.   
Richtig. 

Huch? 

Sie betrachtet den jungen Beta, wie er, als das Pärchen sich zu ihnen gesellt, vorsichtig einen Seitenblick auf Scott wirft und, als dieser keine Anstalten macht, irgendetwas zu dieser Sache zu sagen, erleichtert ausatmet.

„War das schlimm?“, fragt sie Stiles später, als sie nach der Schule in dessen Jeep hüpft und die Beifahrertür mit zärtlichem Schwung zuzieht. Das Auto braucht Nachdruck, möchte aber dennoch mit Vorsicht behandelt werden. 

„Darf man sich seinen Alpha nicht beim Sex vorstellen?“ 

Er schaut sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.   
Malia mag es, wenn er das tut. Also, diese Sache mit dem leicht geöffneten Mund. Stiles' Mund ist dauernd irgendwie offen. Nur ein bisschen. Als wäre er stetig im Begriff, zu sprechen oder zu küssen. Es ist, als sei er immerwährend in einem „Bereit“-Modus, wie eine geladene Waffe.   
Es lässt Malia daran denken, wie er sie ansieht, wenn er sich im Bett vorsichtig zwischen ihre Beine schiebt, Ober- und Unterlippe auseinandergenommen und feucht. 

Dann erinnert sie sich, dass andere Menschen nicht über Sex reden. Nicht im Fernsehen, nicht im Supermarkt oder in der Schule und schon gar nicht in der Kirche, zu deren Gottesdienst ihr Dad sie bislang zwei Mal mitgeschleift hat.   
Aber in allen Musikvideos sind die Frauen fast nackt und haben ihre Münder dauernd so offen und die Männer sind sehr angezogen und fummeln an ihren Krägen und Krawatten herum. 

Es ist, als ob sie alle unbeholfen balzen wie die Wahnsinnigen, doch niemand spricht darüber. 

„Darf man sich seine Freunde nicht beim Sex vorstellen?“, fragt sie und fühlt sich nun aufrichtig ängstlich.   
Denn wenn es so ist, wäre das ganz schön schlecht. Dann hätte Malia schon wieder gegen so eine Regel verstoßen. 

Warme Röte kriecht Stiles' Wangen hinauf.   
Er schließt den Mund, nein, mehr noch, er beißt sich verstohlen auf die Unterlippe. 

„Ist es nicht“, nuschelt er und grinst schüchtern.   
„Dem Welpen ist es nur unangenehm. Das ist ja, als würde er an seinen Bruder beim Sex denken.“ 

„Oh“, macht Malia. Oh, natürlich. Ehw, nein, an Leute wie ihren Vater will sie dabei auch nicht denken. Nicht wirklich. 

„Ist auch besser so!“ Stiles setzt einen strengen Ausdruck auf und startet den Motor des Jeeps. 

„Liam tut gut dran, nicht an Scott dabei zu denken. Pff. Das wär ja noch schöner!“ 

Er parkt aus und steuert sie auf die Hauptstraße hinter der Schule. Der Motor vibriert angenehm und röchelt leise, wann immer Stiles auf das Gaspedal tritt. 

„Denkst _du_ an Scott? Also, wie er aussieht beim Sex?“, fragt Malia, als sie an der ersten roten Ampel halten. 

Als Antwort würgt Stiles den Motor ab und eventuell sagt das schon so einiges aus.   
Er hält sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde am Lenkrand fest, als wäre es ein Rettungsring und schaut Malia prüfend und zugleich entgeistert an.   
Was auch immer er in ihrem Gesicht findet, scheint ihn zu beruhigen. Der Ausdruck von Schock lässt sofort nach. Hinten hupt jemand, weil die Ampel inzwischen wieder auf Grün umgesprungen ist. 

„Oh“, sagt Malia zum zweiten Mal, als ihr Freund hektisch den Motor erneut startet und der Jeep enthusiastisch nach vorne hüpft. 

„Du _weißt_ es.“ 

Na gut, das war vielleicht schon fast zu einfach.   
Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Allein die Tatsache erklärt ihr, wieso sie sich nicht über die Erkenntnis wundert. 

Stiles gibt es nur im Doppelpack mit Scott und sie sind beide nicht wie irgendwelche anderen Leute aus der Schule, die über Sex nicht reden und komisch balzen. 

Ihre Gedanken schweifen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab zu einem Bild der beiden in Stiles' Bett. Ineinander verschlungen, vielleicht ein wenig verschwitzt, schwer atmend. 

„Tut mir leid“, nuschelt Stiles. Er sieht sie prüfend von der Seite an, als sei er auf der Hut.  
„Schlimm?“

Und Malia schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Sie leckt sich über die Lippen – ein sehr menschliche Verhaltenweise, die sie selbst ab und zu verwundert.   
„Nein“, haucht sie.   
„Ganz und gar nicht.“ 

– 

Malia kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie in ihrer Zeit als Kojote jemals so den Singsang des Windes in den Bäumen genossen hat.   
Sie steht morgens sehr lange am offenen Fenster und schließt die Augen, lässt die Gerüche, die vom Wald herüber wehen, auf sich wirken und erinnert sich an eine Welt, die trauriger, doch so viel einfacher war. 

An kalte Winter und den Geruch schmelzenden Schnees.   
An heiße Sommer und das Jaulen der anderen Kojoten aus der Ferne, die sich einbildeten, ihr Revier betreten zu können.  
An das Schnarren von Insektenflügeln, das Klopfen von Hasenherzen, an die Gespräche von auf den Waldwegen entlang joggenden Menschen.   
In der Schule hört sie so viel mehr, was ihr nicht behagt. 

 

Denn die Leute reden über sie. 

Nicht alle. Aber einige. Immer dieselben.   
Diese Chelsea, die beleidigt war, dass Malia Channing Tatum nicht „zum Anbeißen“ findet (nicht mehr als ein Kaninchen oder Reh jedenfalls). Ihre Freundinnen Trixi und Eve. Deren Freunde Philipp und Preston aus der Basketballmannschaft. Sie sind beinahe wie ein Negativfoto von Malias Freunden.   
Und sie reden die ganze Zeit über Malia.

Sie hört sie tuscheln in den Gängen, im Klassenraum nebenan, in der hintersten Ecke der Turnhalle, am gegenüberliegenden Tisch in der Cafeteria. Sie kann nicht weghören und nach einiger Zeit erkennt sie diese fünf schneidenden Stimmen und ihr keckerndes Lachen selbst unter hundert anderen. 

Malia hat gar nicht gewusst, was man alles an ihr auszusetzen hat. Ganz besonders, wenn man sie nicht kennt.   
Wie sie sich kleidet. (Dabei zieht sie sich doch nur Zeug an, um sich warmzuhalten.)   
Wie sie sich frisiert. (Meistens gar nicht, wenn nicht gerade Lydia ihr die Haare macht.)   
Wie sie lacht. (Was??)  
Wie sie mit Scott redet. (Das verwirrt sie.)   
Wie sie mit Stiles redet. (Das verwirrt sie noch viel mehr.)

„Was hab ich denen denn getan?“, murrt Malia eines Mittags, als sie neben Kira steht und diese Dinge in ihren Spind räumt.   
„Nur, weil ich diesen Tatum-Typen nicht ablecken will? Ist doch lächerlich.“ 

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Kira schließt die Tür vorsichtig und schaut sie milde an.   
„Manche Leute sind... Viele kommen nicht damit klar, wenn man anders ist. Hör am besten einfach gar nicht hin.“ Sie lächelt aufmunternd und streichelt Malias Schulter. 

Aber die Sache ist nun einmal: Diese Taktik funktioniert nicht, wenn man ein übernatürlich gutes Gehör hat.   
Mit einem liegt Kira allerdings richtig: Es sollte nicht Malias Problem sein.   
Wenn Leute zu stumpfsinnig sind, sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, ist das deren Ding. 

Bis die direkten Konfrontationen losgehen. 

Malia sieht es erst gar nicht kommen. Sie steht in der Cafeteria für Pommes und Schokopudding an. Sie liebt Schokopudding.   
Vor ihr stehen drei schnatternde Mädchen mit Harry Potter-Schals, obwohl es gar nicht kalt ist, und lachen glockenhell. 

Dass sie einen Schal eventuell gebrauchen könnte, denkt sie erst im Affekt, als sie einen Hauch in ihrem Nacken spürt und sich irritiert umdreht.   
Da stehen Chelsea und Trixi.  
Und ja, sie pusten Malia in den Nacken, bis sich dort die feinen, kurzen Härchen aufstellen. 

„Könnt ihr das mal lassen?“, knurrt Malia sie an. 

„Tze. Wie empfindlich. Wir machen doch nur Spaß.“   
Die beiden haben gefärbte Haare – schwarz und blond. Es muss ganz frisch sein, weil Malia Reste der Chemikalien darin riechen kann.   
Sie lächelt verkrampft. Okay, es sollte Spaß sein. Zu Spaß lacht man. Und die können ja nicht wissen, dass Malia höchstwahrscheinlich empfindlicher ist als sie selbst. 

„Erzähl doch mal“, fängt Chelsea an und drückt sich ihr Essenstablett gegen die Brust, wie es andere so gerne mit ihren Büchern machen.   
„Wie oft hast du's schon mit McCall getrieben?“ 

Malia blinzelt. 

„Ach komm schon!“ Trixi tippt ihr vermeintlich freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.   
„Als ob das ein großes Geheimnis wäre! Ich hab dich neulich in der Bibliothek gesehen mit ihm. Ihr hattet ja nichts Besseres zu tun als rumzuschmusen.“ 

„Stilinski muss schon ein ganz schöner Idiot sein, wenn er das nicht mitkriegt, oder?“   
Chelsea wedelt Malia vor sich her, da sich die Warteschlange bewegt hat. 

„Das...äh...Ich hab nichts gemacht.“ Die Worte purzeln unbeholfen aus Malias Mund. Das hat etwas damit zu tun, dass sie furchtbar irritiert ist. Wie kommen diese Mädchen darauf? Hat sie etwas verpasst? Haben die irgendetwas gesehen, was Malia, obwohl sie dabei war, nicht gesehen hat? 

„Schon gut, du musst das nicht leugnen“, entgegnet Trixi und wedelt mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen legt sie das Tablett auf die Schiene vor der Theke und stellt einen Salat darauf ab. 

„Im Prinzip wissen alle, dass du die Schulschlampe bist. Hand aufs Herz – War's nur McCall? Oder auch euer Frischling – wie heißt der noch?“  
„Liam“, ergänzt Chelsea hilfreich.  
„Achja, Liam. Sonst noch wer?“ 

Malia öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.  
„Ähm...nein?!“, sagt sie gedämpft. 

Als sie einen Seitenblick in die Halle der Cafeteria zum Tisch wirft, wo ihre Freunde sitzen, bemerkt sie, dass Scott hersieht. Wachsam und mit gesenkten Augenbrauen.   
Er _hört zu_. 

Sie beginnt in ihrem Gedächtnis zu kramen, denn ihr einziger Impuls ist, den beiden Schnepfen hier ihre Zähne zu zeigen und sie anzuknurren. Und sie weiß, das darf sie nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn Scott es sieht. Also versucht sie, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern aus ihrer Zeit vor dem Kojoten, an etwas, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hat, was man tut, wenn andere Menschen gemein sind.   
Doch alles, was ihr einfällt, ist, dass ihre Mutter nicht ihre Mutter war, dass ihre Mutter tot ist, dass die Malia von damals nicht mehr existiert. Nichts. Leere.   
Mehr ist da nicht.   
Es bleiben nur Instinkte. 

„Entschuldigung.“   
Sanft bricht die Stimme durch ihre vernebelten, wirren Gedanken. Malia blinzelt und erst jetzt erkennt sie Kira an ihrer Seite.   
„Ihr solltet jemanden, der eindeutig nicht mit euch reden will, besser in Ruhe lassen.“ 

Kira sieht ernst aus, offen und verschlossen zugleich und irgendwie nachdenklich. Doch die Art, wie sich zwischen ihren Augen eine Falte gebildet hat, zeigt, wie aufgebracht das Mädchen innerlich ist. Malia hört den Puls ihrer Freundin rasen, nimmt den aufgebrachten Geruch von Wut wahr.   
Ausgerechnet Kira, die sonst immer lieb und konfliktscheu ist. 

„Pff“, macht Chelsea und zieht einen Flunsch.   
„Als ob dich jemand gefragt hätte.“ 

„Sehr schön“, gibt Kira zurück,   
„Dann reden wir am besten alle nicht miteinander.“ 

Sie wendet sich von ihnen ab und ihre Hand fasst nach Malias. 

Scott in der Ferne lächelt schwach, aufmunternd. 

Kira weicht nicht von Malias Seite, als sie ihren Schokoladenpudding bestellt. Und okay, vielleicht hält Malia ihre Hand auch noch, als sie längst von der Theke weg sind und an den Tisch zurücksteuern, weil sie sich einfach noch so rat- und wortlos fühlt. 

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich soll nicht hinhören“, nuschelt Malia.  
„Das war aber nicht einfach.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Kira lächelt verlegen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Meine Ratschläge sind auch nicht immer die besten.“ 

Sie setzt Malia anschließend zwischen sich und Scott. Erst, als Malia fühlt, wie dieser ihren Rücken streichelt, fällt die Anspannung von ihr. 

– 

 

„Du hast gesagt, Kontrolle wird überbewertet.“ 

Stiles sieht von seinem Biobuch auf, wo er über die aufgeschlagene Doppelseite gefühlte fünfzig beschriftete Post-its geklebt hat. Seit zwei Tagen versucht er, den Zitronensäurezyklus auswendig zu lernen. Malia hat früher nicht gewusst, dass es so etwas wie ADHS gibt und dass das heißt, dass er sich auf solche Sachen dadurch schlechter konzentrieren kann. Vielleicht, denkt sie, ist es ein wenig, wie wenn sie Mathe ohne Lydias Notizen macht.   
Und alles, was sie aus Bio bislang mitgenommen hat, ist „Mitochondrien sind die Kraftwerke der Zelle“. Das klingt bescheuert und komisch, und wenn sie sich die langen Molekülketten im Buch ansieht, kann sie verstehen, weshalb Stiles dauernd abschweift und auf seinem Handy stattdessen lieber nach der Flagge von Palau oder nach der Fortpflanzung von Austern sucht. 

Er schaut mit großen Augen hoch zu ihr auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, wo sie im Schneidersitz versucht, Französisch zu lernen. Mehr schlecht als recht. 

„Waff?“, macht er um den gelben Marker in seinem Mund und zieht den Stift von den Lippen. 

„Damals im Keller von Lydias Ferienhaus. Als wir Liam mitgeschleppt haben. Du hast gesagt, Kontrolle wird überbewertet.“ 

Vorsichtig nickt er. Sein Blick ruht auf ihr wie immer, wenn sie versucht, ihre Gedanken irgendwie in Worte zu fassen. Das mag sie an Stiles: Dass er ihr nicht nur zuhört, sondern, dass er auch auf ihre Körpersprache achtet – auf jedes Blinzeln, auf das Zucken ihrer Finger, auf das Auf und Ab ihrer Augenbrauen. Als ob er das, was er als Mensch zu wenig mit Gehör und Geruchssinn wahrnimmt, durch Beobachtung wettzumachen versucht. 

„Es ist aber so“, sagt sie zögernd und klappt das Buch vor sich zu.   
„Ich finde Kontrolle nicht schlecht. Ich _mag_ Kontrolle. Nicht immer, aber wenigstens ab und zu mal. Und das hier alles....“ Sie macht eine vage Handbewegung ins Zimmer hinein.   
„Schule und Hausaufgaben und...und andere Schüler – all das geht nicht zu kontrollieren. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!“   
Sie zerbeißt das letzte Wort, weil sie hofft, dass sie es irgendwie kleinhacken kann.   
Auch wenn es nur zwei Silben sind. Eine Bewegung mit den Lippen. Ein Luftzug mit Klang.   
Es ist da und schlägt Malia heiße Wellen unter die Haut. 

Sie kann nichts dagegen tun, dass Chelsea und Trixi und sonstwer schlecht über sie reden. Dass sie am laufenden Band aufzählen, was Malia falsch macht, selbst wenn ihre Freunde ihr immer wieder klarmachen, dass alles, was sie tut, _okay_ ist. 

Es ist ihr egal, was diese beiden und deren komischer Anhang sagen. 

Es ist ihr nicht egal, _dass_ sie Dinge sagen – und genau das frustriert Malia. Weil sie dadurch spürt, dass sie eben doch _menschlich_ ist. 

Sie kann nicht kontrollieren, dass man über sie redet. 

„Hey“, murmelt Stiles sehr sanft.   
„Das habe ich damit auch nicht gemeint. Okay?“ 

Er schließt das Biobuch und rutscht zu ihr heran. Seine Fingerspitzen fahren über Malias Handgelenke, über ihre Unterarme und sind warm und kitzelnd. 

„Jeder wünscht sich, dass er die Reaktionen von anderen Menschen hin und wieder kontrollieren könnte. Das ist normal. Ein bisschen Kontrolle ist wichtig.“ 

„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe nicht mal das. Ich habe...“

Sie schöpft tiefen Atem und hofft, dass es hilft. Weil sie sich ausgepowert fühlt, wie von Schwarzbären und Pumas verfolgt, in eine Ecke gedrängt. Weil ihre Instinkte schreien.

„...ich habe nichts.“ 

Natürlich bereut sie die Worte, kaum dass sie sie gesagt hat. Weil sie außerhalb ihres Mundes sehr dramatisch klingen.   
Es stimmt ja nicht mal.   
Sie hat Stiles. Sie hat Scott. Sie hat Kira. Und Lydia. Und irgendwie Derek. Und den Sheriff.   
Da sind sehr viele Menschen, die auf sie aufpassen. 

Malia fährt sich über das Gesicht und möchte schon etwas sagen, das ihre Worte relativiert, als sie Stiles' Blick auf sich spürt. 

„Du hast mich“, sagt er sehr leise.   
„Und wenn du willst... ich meine... es ist sicherlich nicht ausreichend und es tut nicht viel, aber... du kannst mich haben, wenn du willst.“ 

Er muss es gar nicht weiter erklären. Malia weiß genau, was er meint.   
Es mag unbeholfen sein. Selbst Stiles ist nicht immer situationsgewandt. Gerade Stiles nicht.   
Sie zieht seinen süßlichen Duft nach _Wollen_ durch die Nase ein. Sie sieht genau, wie er den Kopf leicht zwischen seine Schultern senkt und sie von unten herauf ansieht.   
Es erinnert sie an den Blick eines Hirschbabys. 

Es lässt sie an neulich denken, als er zwischen ihre Beine gekrochen ist und ihr seinen weißen Hals mit dem verletzlich puckernden Puls darunter dargeboten hat. 

Malia schluckt. Ihre Pupillen, bemerkt sie, weiten sich. Alles wird ein bisschen schärfer.   
Alles riecht ein klein wenig intensiver. 

„Okay“, murmelt sie.


	3. Fangen spielen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Friss mich nicht“, kiekst Stiles etwas heiser und Malia weiß nicht recht, ob er lacht oder nach Atem schnappt. Was sie definitiv deuten kann, ist sein Keuchen, als sie seine Hände gegen die Couch drückt.

„Da ist wieder der Blick“, sagt Stiles. 

Er grinst unbeholfen. Auch wenn in diesem Gesicht definitiv noch etwas ganz anderes mitschwingt. Malia kann es riechen – die Erregung, die in Wellen zu ihr herüberschwappt. 

„Was für ein Blick?“, fragt sie betont sachlich. 

Der Abend legt sich über die Stadt. Bei irgendeinem Nachbarn ein paar Häuser weiter wird ein Windspiel in der Sommerluft bewegt.   
Zum Glück ist es warm. 

Malia mag den Sommer, denn er erlaubt es ihr, wenig bekleidet irgendwo herumzulümmeln und nicht zu frieren.   
Als sie aus ihren Shorts und dann aus ihrer Unterwäsche schlüpft, fühlt sich sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder wie sie selbst. Es ist befreiend. 

„Dieser du-bist-meine-Beute-Blick“, erklärt Stiles.   
Er bückt sich, als er aus seinen Boxershorts steigt.   
Im orange-grauen Zwielicht fallen Schatten über seine Hüften und sein Po ist fahl und rund und formschön. 

„Vielleicht, weil du meine Beute bist“, entgegnet Malia.   
Sie lauscht auf die Stille im Haus und auf der Straße unten, auf das Zwitschern einiger Vögel im Vorgarten. Auf die Geräusche, die Stiles' Finger auf seiner Haut machen, als er kurz und verlegen über seine Oberschenkel streicht.   
„Wenn du willst.“ 

Stiles legt den Kopf leicht schief. Er fühlt sich nackt ganz offensichtlich noch immer nicht so wohl, und vermutlich hat das auch etwas damit zu tun, dass man als Mensch sehr selten nackt ist.   
Er kennt das Gefühl der absoluten Bewegungsfreiheit womöglich nicht gut genug. Das Gefühl, wenn warmer Sommerwind über die Haut schmeichelt, wenn man nach Sonne und Erde und Nadelbaum duftet. 

Er schluckt und sein Kehlkopf bewegt sich unhörbar dabei. Für einen Augenblick zuckt er mit den Händen, als wollte er seine Erektion damit bedecken. Doch dann überlegt er es sich anders.   
Stattdessen öffnet er fahrig die Schublade seines Nachttischchens und fördert ein Kondom zutage.   
Malia sieht zu, wie er die Packung aufreißt und sich den Gummi mit bebenden Fingern, aber sorgfältig überrollt.   
Sie kann sich nicht helfen, dass ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft. 

„Okay“, sagt er heiser und seine Mundwinkel zucken nervös. 

„Sag mir...sag mir, was ich tun soll?“ 

Malia tritt langsam auf ihn zu. Sie hat eben auf die Uhr gesehen. Laut Plan kommt Sheriff Stilinski erst kurz vor Mitternacht von der Arbeit zurück. Sie haben alle Hausaufgaben erledigt. Scott, Kira und Lydia haben sich vor einer halben Stunde gemeldet, dass sie ins Kino gehen. Malia hat den Namen des Films vergessen. Alles, was sie weiß, ist: Es gibt nichts anderes, worauf sie sich konzentrieren muss.   
Es wird Zeit für's Abendessen. 

Sie legt ihre Hände an Stiles' Wangen und zieht ihn in einen innigen, tiefen Kuss. Es ist genüsslich zu sehen und dann zu spüren, wie sich dieser Mund, geladen wie eine Waffe, für sie öffnet, wie sich der ganze Junge ihr ergibt, die Arme um sie legt. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, lächelt sie ihn unter gesenkten Augenbrauen an und wispert ihm ein Wort zu, hauchend und zugleich fest. 

„Lauf.“ 

Er schaut sie mit geöffneten, feuchten Lippen an und blinzelt.   
Dann flackert Verstehen über sein Gesicht und ihm rutscht leises, atemloses Kichern heraus. 

In der nächsten Sekunde ist er zur Tür hinausgestürzt und poltert barfuß und glucksend über den Gang.   
Malia hört ihn auf der Treppe drei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, seinen unregelmäßigen Atem, sein wild pochendes Herz. Sie kann ihn _riechen_ , süß und scharf und _heiß_. 

Der Jagdinstinkt kreischt in ihren Fasern. 

Plötzlich fühlt sich alles an wie zurechtgerückt. Sie fühlt sich wie in freier Wildbahn, horcht auf das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen vor dem Haus.   
Sie will jagen und _spielen_ , necken und sich _paaren_. Der Kojote in ihr ist erstaunt: Es ist nicht seine Paarungszeit. Ihr menschlicher Zyklus schreit: Doch! Sie beide sind hungrig und bereit zum Absprung und sie treffen sich in einer ungekannten Mitte, bilden eine Balance, die Malia zuvor nicht gespürt hat. 

Auf Zehenspitzen pirscht sie über den Flur und die Treppe hinab.   
Das alte Holzding ist verräterisch, aber es braucht nicht viel Übung sich zu merken, wo man hintreten muss, damit sie keinen Mucks von sich gibt. 

Ihre Beute hat ohnehin keine Chance. Malia kann sie hören – den rasselnden Atem direkt hinter dem Kühlschrank.

Geduckt und mit angespannten Fasern schleicht sie vorwärts, am Wohnzimmer vorbei und über den Flur. 

Aber Stiles ist clever.   
Auf der Seite gegenüber vom Kühlschrank befinden sich Hängeschränke mit spiegelnden Glasflächen. Er kann Malia nicht hören, wohl aber von seinem Versteck aus sehen und er springt aus seiner kauernden Position auf die Füße und prescht quer durch die Küche, wo sich die Tür befindet, die in den Garten hinter dem Haus führt. Malia hört ihn überlegen kichern.   
Die Tür knallt im Abendwind gegen einen Schrank, der dahinter steht und in dem das Geschirr scheppert. Malia knurrt und schießt hinterher. 

Draußen ist es beinah dunkel. In den Nachbargärten ist niemand zu sehen – ein Glück für Stiles, auch wenn er gerade wahrscheinlich nicht daran denkt, wer sie sieht und wer nicht. Fast wie ein Reh oder ein Kaninchen schlägt er auf dem Rasen Haken. Malia ist schneller als er – wird sie immer sein – und bekommt ihn an den Oberarmen von hinten zu fassen. Unter seiner Haut rast der Puls dahin. Sie spürt die Blutstöße in ihrem Freund, als sie ihn an sich heranzieht, bis sein Rücken gegen ihre Brüste drückt und sie ihre Zähne in seinem Nacken versenkt. 

„Oooh“, wimmert Stiles und sein Atem stottert. Malia drückt seinen Oberkörper vor und nach unten, die Hände fest an seinen Armen wie an einem Gefangenen, und er muss zweifellos ihre Kraft, ihre Wärme ganz nahe bei sich spüren. Keuchend reißt er sich sanft, aber bestimmt von ihr los und flüchtet erneut. Sämtliche Triebe, die Malia vorwärts putschen, schreien vergnügt auf. 

An der Tür zurück ins Haus hat sie ihn bereits wieder halb eingeholt und hätte ihn längst wieder in ihren (symbolischen) Klauen, wenn er nicht armwedelnd über das rutschige Parkett der Küche schlittern würde und Malia sich kurz den Bauch vor Lachen halten muss. 

Bedacht schließt sie die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie sich erneut aufmacht. 

Stiles ist im Wohnzimmer, als sie dazukommt, zirkelt um die Couch und um Tisch und Stühle herum.   
Er lacht heiser auf, als er sie sieht. Doch dann flimmert etwas über seine Züge, was schlagartig den Geruch von Erregung im Raum zu ihr herüberschwappen lässt.   
„Deine Augen“, murmelt Stiles atemlos. 

Seine Gestalt ist eine fast schwarze Silhouette im Dämmerlicht. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen hüpft seine Erektion mit, als führte sie ein Eigenleben. Und dann sind da seine Augen, groß und geweitet und mit diesen langen, langen Wimpern, die gegen seine helle Haut schlagen, sein geöffneter Mund – geradezu obszön. 

Wenn Malias Augen glühen, dann verdientermaßen. 

Sie hört Stiles' Atem zittern, als sie leise knurrt. Zwei Mal treibt ihren Freund um den Esstisch, dann macht sie einen Satz über einen der Stühle und fasst nach dem Jungen, drängt ihn grinsend mit gebleckten Zähnen zurück, bis er mit den Waden gegen die Couch stößt, bis Malia ihn darauf drückt, beide seiner Arme über dem Kopf, und sich fest auf ihn setzt, seinen Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen auf seinen Bauch gepresst. 

Das Fangenspiel ist vorbei. 

„Friss mich nicht“, kiekst Stiles etwas heiser und Malia weiß nicht recht, ob er lacht oder nach Atem schnappt. Was sie definitiv deuten kann, ist sein Keuchen, als sie seine Hände gegen die Couch drückt. Es geht ein Beben durch seinen gesamten Körper und Stiles ist schön, so wunderschön, wie er seinen Rücken unter ihr durchdrückt, wie er seine Hüften versucht, gegen ihre zu bewegen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen gegen sie zu reiben. 

Malia beugt sich über ihn und knurrt ihn spielerisch an. Unter ihrem Zahnfleisch juckt es; die Reißzähne möchten sich zeigen, und sie muss sie mit Gewalt zurückzwingen um der Gefahr zu entgegen, Stiles im Eifer des Gefechts wehzutun. 

Er keucht auf, als sie sich tiefer über ihn beugt und mit der Zunge über seine Brustwarzen fährt. Er schmeckt nach Salz und gleichzeitig süß und säuerlich. Ein-Zwei Mal versucht er gespielt, sich gegen sie aufzurichten und scheint ihre Kraft, die ihn niederdrückt mit einem Erschauern wahrzunehmen. Nicht einmal wenn er wirklich wollte, könnte er Malia wegstoßen. Es verblüfft sie, wie viel Vertrauen er ihr hier entgegenbringt.  
Und mehr noch – wie sehr es ihn zu erregen scheint. 

Unter ihrem Griff kann er sein schmales Becken nur minimal gegen sie bewegen. Seine Erektion wird von ihr mit Feuchtigkeit benetzt und gleitet mal mehr und mal weniger gegen ihren Kitzler.   
Es ist mehr als angenehm. 

Malia knabbert sachte an Stiles' Brustwarzen.   
„Okay, ich hab's mir anders überlegt“, bringt er mit stoßendem Atem hervor.   
„Friss mich. Oh Gott, friss mich!“   
Sie lacht leise und verschließt ihm den ewig geöffneten Mund mit schlecht koordinierten Küssen. Stiles' Keuchen kitzelt an ihrer Wange und Nase. Als sie seine Unterlippe sanft zwischen die Zähne nimmt, stöhnt er leise. 

Es ist faszinierend, wie nah jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen ist. Wie sie all das spüren kann. Wie er am ganzen Körper zu zittern beginnt, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legt und Malia mit stumpfen, kleinen Menschenzähnen in die Beuge seines hellen Halses beißt. Nur ein bisschen Haut und Fleisch zwischen ihren Kiefern – mehr ist es nicht.   
Aber es erinnert sie daran, wie sie Hirsche damit erlegt hat. Es berauscht sie, Stiles' Blut darunter zu spüren, so wahnsinnig nah, so heiß und so lebendig, dass sie ihn um ein Haar schmecken kann. 

Stiles wimmert mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Seine Hüften vollführen stotternd und verzweifelt unrhythmische Bewegungen. Für eine kleine Weile schauen er und Malia sich an, während sie ihn gegen die Couch hält, während ihre empfindlichsten Stellen aneinanderreiben. 

„Komm schon“, presst er hervor und wirft den Kopf zur Seite.   
„Oh bitte, bitte, komm schon! Malia! Gib mir mehr... gib mir... oh fuck, bitte!“

Seine Worte werfen ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und schießen hinab zu diesem winzigen Punkt, wo er sich verzweifelt gegen sie treibt. Malia wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und drückt ihre Hüften nach unten hinab. Unter ihr windet sich zitternd und keuchend ihr Freund und er ist wunderschön.   
Er lässt sich küssen, schmeckt heiß an ihrem Mund, beißt sich bebend auf die Unterlippe. 

Als er die Augen öffnet, glänzen sie fiebrig.   
Und ja, seine zerbissenen Lippen formen bei jedem Ausatmen das Wort „Bitte“. Sie kann es in den Luftstößen zwischen ihnen hören und es tut ungeahnte Dinge mit ihr. 

Schließlich fasst sie nach seiner rechten Hand, die sie über seinem Kopf gefangen hält und führt sie an seinem Bauch hinunter, wo der Schweiß auf seiner weichen Haut glänzt. Ihre Knie fühlen sich an wie Schokoladenpudding. Sie zittern, aber versagen nicht, als Malia sich auf sie stützt und Stiles' Schwanz sich unter ihr aufrichtet. Malia lässt ihn langsam und bedachtsam in sich gleiten, spürt, wie ihr feuchtes Inneres ihn genüsslich in sich aufnimmt. Es ist, als ob sämtliche Nervenenden glücklich aufseufzen. 

„Oh Gott“, wimmert Stiles. Sein Mund formt ein O, seine Augen sind zusammengekniffen.   
Malia versteht bis heute nicht, wieso Menschen beim Sex diesen imaginären Typen anrufen. Das ist ja nicht nur Stiles, das sind auch sämtliche Menschen im Fernsehen und auf den Pornseiten im Internet. Aber wahrscheinlich gehört auch das irgendwie zu diesen vielen ungeschriebenen Regeln.  
Er tut es jedenfalls noch einmal, als Malia sich auf ihm zu regen beginnt, ihn aus und wieder in sich gleiten lässt.

Sie horcht auf seinen rasenden Herzschlag, spürt das Zittern in seinen Oberschenkeln unter sich.   
Hilflos und blind sucht seine Hand nach ihr, die Innenfläche nach oben gerichtet und mit dem Mittelfinger fährt er zwischen ihre sich bewegenden Schamlippen, benetzt sich mit etwas Wärme und Feuchte, findet kurz darauf ihren Kitzler, verfolgt hektisch das Auf und Ab. Jede Regung daran sendet gefühlte elektrische Stromstöße durch Malias Körper. Oh ja, sie mag es, wenn er das tut. Egal, ob mit einem Finger oder seinen Lippen oder der Zunge, sie _mag_ es, wenn er das tut. 

Keuchend hebt sie ihr Becken an und lässt es wieder sinken, betrachtet durch halb gesenkte Augenlider, wie Stiles' Gesicht sich verzieht, wie sein verschwitzter Hals bei jedem stoßenden Atemzug im Halbdunkel leuchtet.   
„Oh Gott“, wimmert er bei jedem folgenden Gleiten. „Oh Gott, oh Gott, Malia, oh Gott!“   
Seine Stimme klettert in die Höhe. 

Sie weiß, dass er nicht sehr viel länger durchhält.   
Das ist typisch für ihn, besonders dann, wenn man ihn vorher mit Hochgenuss scharf macht. Malia kennt die Anzeichen: Sein sich fast überschlagender Puls, seine sich verhärtenden Bauchmuskeln, die Anspannung in seiner Erektion, sein zuckender Atem und die Art, wie er seinen Körper scheinbar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat.   
Sie beugt sich zu ihm herab, so gut es geht während der Bewegungen und er schlingt den freien Arm um sie, als wäre sie ein Rettungsring.   
Seine Hüften stoßen ihr stotternd unrhythmisch entgegen.

Malia knabbert an seinem Hals, als er kommt, streichelt seine verschwitzte Wange, atmet heiß gegen ihn, denn wirklich, das fühlt sich alles fantastisch an.  
Stiles stöhnt leise und hilflos. 

Dann liegt er unter ihr und kann nichts anderes tun als tiefe Atemzüge zu holen. Malia lehnt sich etwas zurück, betrachtet ihn und streichelt sachte seine Schulter, seine Brust, seinen sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Bauch, seine Seiten. 

Es ist inzwischen dunkel im Zimmer, als er die Augen in einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auftut.   
„Oh Gott, tut mir leid“, flüstert er.   
„Ich hätte..ich sollte... oh Mann, wie peinlich..“ 

„Schon gut“, murmelt Malia. Stiles küsst sie eifrig und sehr langsam.   
„Ich mach's wieder gut.“   
Er klingt etwas heiser, aber ansonsten sehr zufrieden und glücklich. 

„Lehn dich ein bisschen nach hinten?“ 

Malia tut es. Sie kann spüren, wie Stiles in ihr langsam weich wird, aber noch will sie ihn nicht loslassen. Er fühlt sich gut an dort. 

Es wird noch besser, als sein Mittelfinger zurück zwischen ihre Schamlippen fährt und dort erst vorsichtig und forschend, dann schnell und heiß und kitzelnd, oh, so kitzelnd ist. 

Malia ist froh, dass sie alleine im Haus sind. Es ist, als würde die Zeit nie voranschreiten, als sie kommt, als wäre sie stehengeblieben in einem genüsslichen, heißen Augenblick. 

– 

 

„Er wird es riechen“, murrt sie, als sie später nach einer Dusche und in abgetragenen Schlafshirts in Stiles' Bett liegen. 

„Hm?“

„Dein Dad. Auf der Couch.“ 

„Wird er nicht. Er ist ein Mensch und wir haben aufgepasst, dass wir keine Flecken hinterlassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der kriegt nicht mal mit, wenn im Ofen eine Pizza Feuer gefangen hat. Ich habe das getestet.“ 

Er streicht mit den Fingern sanft über ihre Hand an seinem Bauch.   
Oh richtig, denkt sie. Wie dumm von ihr. Der Sheriff wird es nicht merken. Und dann fragt sie sich, wieso sie überhaupt daran gedacht hat.   
Vor Wochen wäre ihr das egal gewesen. Wer auch immer merkt, wo sie Sex hatte, der bemerkt es eben. Umso besser: Sie hat ihr Revier markiert.   
Jetzt hofft sie, niemand würde es mitkriegen. Das gefällt ihr nicht. Die Menschen färben zu schnell ab.   
Sie denkt zurück an das Wort „Schulschlampe“, das man zu ihr gesagt hat und befühlt es von allen Seiten, tritt davor zurück und legt im Gedanken den Kopf schief.   
Schlampe bedeutet, ein Mädchen hat viel Sex.   
Sex fühlt sich gut an.   
Wieso behandeln Chelsea und wie sie alle heißen, das, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes?  
Hat das etwas mit Gott zu tun, den man dabei beschreien muss? Ist das ein Reinigungsritual? 

„Stiles“, flüstert sie in den Nacken ihres Freundes. Er riecht bettschwer und süß und wie die Nacht.   
„Hm?“ 

„Warum haben Menschen Angst vor Sex?“ 

Sie hört seinen Atem kurz überrascht stocken.   
„Gute Frage“, nuschelt er verträumt. 

„Vielleicht erinnert sie das zu sehr an Tiere? Was behämmert ist. Wir sind ja auch Tiere.“ 

Das leuchtet ein. Die paar Male, die Malia Pornos gesehen hat, haben sie sehr an kopulierende Katzen erinnert. Zumindest haben die Frauen dabei immer so geschrien, als hätte man ihnen einen mit Widerhaken versehenen Penis eingeführt.   
Menschen wollen gerne erhaben wirken, über den Dingen stehen, über ihren Instinkten. Dabei verblüfft es sie dann immer wieder, wenn sie feststellen, dass da Triebe sind. 

Sie denkt zurück an die Sache in der Cafeteria, an Kira, die sie verteidigt hat, an Scott der zugehört hat. Sie denkt an Stiles und wie heiß er an ihr, in ihr gewesen ist, an die Röte, die seine Wangen hochgekrochen ist, als er an der Ampel sein Auto abgewürgt hat. 

„Ich möchte auch wissen, wie Scott aussieht, wenn er Sex hat“, sagt sie unvermittelt und schmiegt sich noch näher an ihn. Unter ihrer in seinen Nacken gedrückten Nase springt sein Puls eifrig in die Höhe.   
„Mit dir zusammen. Und ich darf das wollen. Ich war lang genug ein Tier.“ 

Stiles schluckt. Und schluckt. Sein Herz puckert einige Sekunden wild, irgendwo bricht ihm ein wenig nervöser Schweiß aus. Malia streichelt beruhigend seinen Bauch.   
Sie mag Stiles so gerne, weil er so leicht zu lesen ist. 

„Okay“, wispert er in die Nacht. 

„Okay... nichts dagegen.“ 

 

Malia weiß, sie grinsen beide halb glücklich, halb dreckig im Dunkeln.   
Sie findet Stiles und sich perfekt.


End file.
